Sandman's Wisdom
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Please read 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' first before reading. Pre-Move fic. Sandy notices that Jo has not been out for a while and decides to pay him a visit. There, he finds the boy has suffered a terrible loss, and is in need of his guidance and wisdom once again.


_A little Uncle-Nephew sort of thing I thought of concerning Jo and Sandman_.

_Please read 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands' In order to understand this and to avoid spoilers for the fic mentioned._

* * *

Sands of Wisdom More Than Time

Jo was oddly distant today.

His home in the snowy-topped mountains was a nice, cosy home despite its freezing, bitter surroundings. The tiny castle-like building was embedded in the mountainside, almost like a moth on he bark of the tree; Blending in.

The walls were rocky and grey, though the carvings in the stones said otherwise for its appearance. The patterns resembled curling swirls traveling along in elegant, waving lines. The detail had been crafted by the silver sands themselves.

The small, roundish figure hovering just outside pursed his lips silently in a thoughtful manner, feeling a tad bit hesitant. Joseph, almost a protegé to him, hadn't emerged for a while. He was beginning to worry.

Sandman shuffled where he stood, sighing a soundless sigh to himself before tapping a hand on the silver door. There was a soft creek as it swung open just after his golden touch landed upon its surface.

He wandered in, slowly looking around the curved chamber that served as the main hall. It was quite plan, though it did have a fireplace, table, and a few books set around in its mists.

The walls however, were a different story.

Much like the paintings in Tooth's domain, on the walls of the chamber were many carvings coloured with paint adorning the stone. One portrayed Jo and himself on a rooftop above a moon-lit city, silver and golden sand curling together over the buildings. Something that did not seem to be happening anymore.

One of the doors scattered along the circling wall led to the Guardian of Belief's bedroom, were Sandman was very sure he was now. A concerned look taking over his features, he hopped into the air and floated towards the door, the soft shingle sound of the sand following him as he went.

He stopped outside and, raising a small hand to his ear, listening intently. He heard nothing.

The Guardian of Dreams couldn't help but be reminded of the years just after Jo had entered into Guardian-hood; The years he'd spent with his sister and watching over his family for as long as it was possible. The topic of his family was a hard, awkward and hurtful thing for Jo to discuss so the Guardians had all refrained from doings so. But, as Sandman really thought it over, maybe it would have been wiser to speak to him about it more. Offer more comfort and acceptance instead of leaving him alone to deal with it himself. Then again Sandy though with a sigh, the fact that Jo's family would grow old and eventually die was a cold truth that they couldn't change no matter how painful it would be for Jo to go through and there wasn't much comfort they could offer. It was simply inevitable.

The boy in question seemed to have finally perked up upon seeing his sister was happily married with children of her own, and his mother was finally able to rest more and regain her health. But...

Jo hadn't ever been this distant with any of them after the sadness seemingly passed.

But when he stopped arriving at the North Pole, to sit down by the warm fire with cocoa as North offered him and the elves some cookies whilst telling tales of the nicest (and naughtiest) children he'd ever seen, and When he stopped seeing Jo sprinkling silver sand onto the dreams he crafted every night...he became worried.

He bit his lip, eyes set on the smooth, chilly floor below. The winds whistled against the brick outside and the chamber seemed to dim.

Then, he knocked quietly, the soft, sure sound reverberating through the quite, tiny castle. There was no response. Feeling a little more bold, Sandman grasped the handle of the door and pushed.

The door swung open with an audible creak, and Sandman took a moment to glance around the room itself. It resembled a child's room; In an odd style that is. The ceiling curved much like the rest of the small castle, and the furniture all held carvings of the same nature as the walls outside: Small, crescent-shaped and curling patterns.

The bed was constructed in the shape of a rowing boat; Even with a small, silver lantern hanging at the end. The bed was made of solid wood and soft blankets, with silvery patterns on the sheets. The rest of the room's silver walls were almost hidden by drawings, paintings and shelves, the floor covered by one simple, circular rug.

Sat on the boat-shaped bed was a familiar silver-clad figure, sitting with his back to the elder Guardian and his head bent, shoulders hunched. He was very still.

Sandman tilted his head and floated around the bed sitting in the center of the room quietly, a look a concern on his round, plump features.

Jo's face was red and tear-stained, eyes red raw and face very long. Sandman's eyes widened considerably and he tilted his head further in order to align his gaze with the younger Sand Guardian. After meeting a mournful, blank gaze that saw right through him for a few moments, Jo's hazel-brown irises finally met his ember ones.

A small, glittering question mark was contoured just above Sandy's head, along with a concerned, questioning expression. Jo was silent for a while.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sandy." He spoke in a low, raspy voice. He clearly hadn't spoken in a while. Sandman quietly lifted off the ground and sat beside him, hands placed together patiently, waiting for Jo to begin talking whenever he felt like it.

After a few minutes, Jo bought his gaze back to his with a slow turn of the head. His expression was trembling as if he were about to burst into tears again.

Then, he opened his mouth and Sandy straightened up, paying close attention. After a few tried at opening his mouth and closing it again, Jo finally managed to speak.

"...I went..." He swallowed with difficulty, "...To check on Mum a while ago...and..."

He turned his eyes away again, head bent and silver hair falling over his temples forlornly.

"She wasn't at home. So I waited. When she didn't come back I...went over to Mary's house to see if she was there and..." Jo paused again, shaking his head a little.

"But Mary was crying...and she was on the phone to my brother. She t-told him that Mum...that Mum was in hospital."

Sandy's gaze lowered to the ground in a sorrowful manner. He'd hate himself for it, but he wasn't terribly surprised. Jo's mother had been...weakening despite not being too old. But the straining years had finally taken its tole on her it seemed...

"I went to the hospital...and went to see Mum." Jo murmured, bringing Sandy's attention back to him. "And I sat on the end of her bed...Sandy...she looked so sick I..." He raised his hands and placed them on his hand, agitated. Sandy reached out and patted him on the shoulder gently.

Jo felt the small weight on his shoulder; A comforting, warm gesture that he hadn't felt in what seem like hundreds of millions of years. He turned his tear-stained towards Sandy, who still held the expression of steady, sympathetic concern. Jo chewed on his cracked lips and went on shakily, voice barely audible.

"I...I almost wish that she couldn't see me..." Sandy obviously looked bewildered, so Jo went on, "I couldn't explain why I left or...why I hadn't been there until the last moment."

His voice cracked and, like he had done for days on end, began sobbing bitterly.

"She told me she loved me...and All I could do was look at her and...before I could say g-goodbye..." Jo took a heavy, trembling breath, "She was gone, Sandy..."

Sandman nodded slowly and allowed Jo to let it out, allowing him a little moment to just...mourn. He rubbed the boy on the back slowly in order to reassure and comfort him, and sure enough the sobs began to steady, Jo's face tinted red in contrast to his pale, silvery form.

There was a silence. Then, Sandman patted Jo on the shoulder again to get the small Guardian to look over at him, and once Jo did he conjured up small, sparkling signs of sand above his head. Jo's hazel-brown eyes flickered from each of them as they fluttered before them.

An angel. Waving. Then, Flying up into the air and slowly vanishing into what seemed like a little cloud. The angel, still waving, was looking down at a small, wiry figure that Jo recognized as his own.

Sandman's message, as said in his little sand figures, was:

_You're mother wouldn't want you to be so upset. She's gone to a better place._

Jo let out one shaky, single sob before nodded as best he could, head bent forward. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around the mixture bringer of dreams, crying all over again. Sandman looked surprised at first, but his expression melted into a kindly one as he slowly stroked his silver hair, nodded his round head slowly.

"Th-thank you, Sandy..." Jo murmured quietly, sniffing a little. Sandman, as Jo pulled away and rubbed his eyes, nodded once again, offering a friendly, sleepy sort of smile.

Jo's mother could never come back, that much Sandman knew, but she wouldn't have wanted Jo to have been so distraught despite it being a very normal and expected feeling to have after such a loss.

But Sandman would always be there to remind Joseph that he wasn't alone, not really. And doing so again, Sandy reached out and pointed towards the boy's heart, nodding wisely to him when Jo gave him a bemused look.

After a moment, Jo returned the bob of the head and sniffed again, rubbing the last of the tears off on his sleeve. Then, he smiled back.

"I know, S-Sandy. Thanks." He said in his usual husky, quiet voice. Sandman, still smiling, stood up and floated towards the door, gesturing back to Jo to follow. As he did so, a small figure of sand resembling North, and then a cup of steaming cocoa, appeared above his head.

Jo grinned, allowing a short laugh as he followed.

Sandman knew that spending some time by the fire at the North Pole with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands was just what he needed right now. With North, maybe the elves (though they would have to be cautious of where they rested their cups on...Sandy had to watch his Eggnog out of the corner of his eye constantly encase the elves started sipping...) And Sandy himself with him of course.

After all, everyone needs a Guardian.

* * *

_Please review..._


End file.
